BDafire Bull!
by Subwaychan
Summary: Bull's super ego allows him to win impossible matches, but when the Shadow Alliance discovers this power and attempts to manipulate it, the world of Bdaman is changed forever... Starts as a comedy, ends as a tragedy... Now Complete!
1. Worst Time To Change

Disclaimer: I do not own B-daman or any of it's many characters, places, toys, or names. Even though I wish I did...

Author's Note: My first attempt at making a Fanfic at all. Rate fairly and leniently please!

"Another 100 percent!" Shouted the amazed announcer as the enraged Bull rapid fired ten b-daballs at the pins knocking them down with ease. "Wow! Yamato will have a hard time keeping up with this feisty competitor."

"Here goes nothing! B-dafire!" Shouted Yamato as Cobalt Saber blasted another volley of b-daballs at the pins.

The timer rapidly depleted from ten seconds to one faster than Yamato had expected. He was tired and focusing was nearly impossible with Bull chuckling after every shot he took.

"Time's up!" The announcer shouted as the machine counted up his score. "Ut oh! Yamoto still has only one pin from 100 percent. This leaves Bull open for the win!"

Just as Bull stepped up confidently, his red hair faded back to his soft black hair. His eyes went from focused and threatening to his soft, round, and confused eyes.

"He, He." He giggled as he scratched under his eye putting up Helio Breaker for another round. "This is gonna' be fun!"

With that, Bull rapidly shot his round of b-daballs without any concern as the timer started counting down from ten to one. The crowd was silent and dead when Bull's stomach growled and he giggled again. None of the pins were hit.

"Well... Um, this sure is interesting." The confused announcer examined the small table, the amount of shots Bull took, and the lack of knocked down targets.

"Yeah! I won!" Yamato leapt into the air with happiness as he won his fourth tournament in a row. Bull in the background merely sighed. "I'm sorry Bull, maybe next time..."

The announcer approached Bull and put a microphone to his face and spoke clearly: "Bull, what do you have to say about this loss?"

"When's supper?" The crowd fell over and Bull scratched the back of his head giggling and laughing out loud again. "I'm hungry..."

That night at Yamato's house, Yomato is polishing his beloved B-daman. Bull, who is staying the night, finishes his fourth cup of soup and sighs.

"That's great! Thanks, Yamato's mom!" She merely smiles letting out a sigh of happiness for Bull.

From a distance lurked Ababa, his maroon tail flicked about in the twilight of the evening. "Ah yessss. Bull appears to have the capabilities the shadow alliance looks for in its members."

Enjyu snorted in protest as he flicked some of his red hair back. "Ababa, are you very sure about this? He only has powerful skill when his alter ego is in control..."

"But we can fix that." Ababa chuckled to himself, his large yellow eyes swept across the surroundings and he turned walking off, fallowed by Enjyu.

The next morning, the sun is blazing in the sky and Yomato and Bull are outside practicing for their next tournament. Yomato shoots a b-daball at a small rock pillar, making a large crack in it. Bull suddenly becomes louder, his hair flares up glowing a red color and his eyes spark with vigor.

"You wanna see how a true b-daball is fired!" roared Bull as he aimed Helio Breaker. "B-dafire!" The blazing red b-daball slams into the pillar breaking into many smaller chunks.

"It was only cause I weakened it..." Grumbled Yomato as Bull laughed out loud triumphantly.

-End

I'm planning on making another chapter or two if you people like this one!


	2. Continuing To Be Confused

Disclaimer: Once again... Call me a pessimistic person, but I most likely never will. Darn.

Author's Note: My second chapter to my first fan fiction ever. I've noticed half or more of the fan fictions for Battle B-Daman are romance and tragedy stories, which I'm trying to avoid. Review please and if your really, really good; I may add a new chapter! (Or Maybe I will anyway just to piss you off.)

"Yamato and Bull seem to compete against each other a lot." sighed Yamato's foster mother while watching them from the comfort of her home.

"It's good for them to compete, it'll make them stronger." Armada continued picking up delicate trinkets from the glass case that Yamato's mom had perfectly organized. "Do you know what else is good?"

Yamato's mom sighed watching the kids and then looked lazily over at him. "What?"

"A large crumb cake. Mmm. Wouldn't that be good?" He turned to see her death glare fallowed by her growling.

"Your always hungry! I'm surprised you haven't eaten us out of house and home. I swear!" Armada becomes slightly scared as she raves on about his eating habits.

Armada slowly takes a step back crashing into the glass case and all of the mini-elephants and mini-hippos shatter on the floor. He remembers looking up to see a red fist blast him in the face and he wakes up some time later outside the house.

"Man, she has an awful temper." Armada talks to himself; he slightly scratches his butt and then pulls a ham he hid in his fur and swallows it whole. "She doesn't understand how big of a cat I am, that's all."

He looks up and sees Bull and Yamato rapidly firing shots at pillars taking turns destroying them and dodging each other's B-daballs. A single ball flies by and into the house, fallowed by a shatter.

"Armada!" A furious roar erupts from the house's kitchen.

Armada's eyes widen as he leaps up and hides in the nearby shrub, his entire body is still visible in clear day.

"He he... She'll never find me here." Armada chuckles to himself as she steps outside with a frying pan.

Armada remembers looking up and seeing her glaring at him, he wakes up once again except about fifty feet from the house.

"Yowch." Armada scratches the back of his head, but before another thought comes, his stomach growls. "Man, I'm hungry."

"B-dafire!" Yamato wails out as he releases a machine gun speed round of ten B-daballs shattering another stone as he smirks at Bull.

"You think that's good!" Bull chuckles madly while looking up in triumph, his red hair not phased by the blowing wind.

He aims Helio Breaker and takes a single powerful shot the breaks a bolder to bits and then does it again three times. He stops after running out of B-daballs and sighs as his hair turns back to its normal black soft style.

"Heh! It's fun playing B-daman with you Yamato." He smiles scratching the back of his head. Yamato examines the normal Bull and realizes his competition has left the building.

"Yeah, it's been great." Yamato sighs and heads back in his house to get something to drink.

"Wander why he left so soon." Bull examines Helio Breaker and smiles. "Your the best!"

From the distance, Wen watches Bull and takes notes of his varying skill levels between his normal and super egos.

"Interesting. When he is excited he is able to tap into his alter ego, but only for a short time. The two egos seem to not know of each others existence." Wen sighs and then decides to call it a day and report back to master Ababa.

"Hey look! A shiny rock!" Bull jumps up and down in excitement as Yamato watches.

"Bull..." Yamato looks at him sighing.

"Yeah?" He looks at Yamato smiling.

In a shrewd and plain manner, Yamato explains: "That's a B-daball."

"Oh! Okay..." Bull smiles laughing while scratching the back of his head again. "I knew that."

-The End

Review and I may add more chapters! 


	3. Operation: Shadow Allies

Disclaimer: I do not own B-Daman, there I said it! You just had to crush my dreams; I'm going to go cry now... 

Author's Note: Chapter 3. Sweet. I will probably have this as the turning point to both action and humor. I have another awesome plan for a Fanfic for Bull. Legend of Karat: B-Daman of Time rings a bell? Oh well, it's my idea so shove it.

The skies swirled into a vortex and rumbling seemed to shake the foundation of Yamato's house. Light pounding sounds covered the roof as the water streamed down the sides of the house. From a distance, the house's lights were glowing eerily. Yamato was lying on his bed, trying to sleep. He eventually gave up and picked up Cobalt Saber and admired the B-daman.

"Cobalt Saber; Your the best B-daman there will ever be." Yamato's thoughts were interrupted with a large glass smashing sound outside his room. "Wonder whose there? Come on, Cobalt Saber."

Yamato scurried from bed, opening the door slowly. A faint glow from the kitchen revealed the prowler had broken into their home. He aimed his B-daman ready to strike as he heard a faint growling and a puffing sound. He leapt around the corner to see Bull.

"Hey Yamato. I was just hungry again and I thought I would get some cereal." He scratched the back of his head hesitantly. "But I accidentally dropped this milk every where on the floor, I'm sorry." He looked down as if he had let himself down.

Yamato lowered his B-Daman and smiled. "It's okay Bull. I'll help you clean it up." Bull laughed and Yamato gave him thumbs up.

The two spent the night soaking up the large puddle and glass. It was really late by the time they were done, Yamato and Bull retired for the night. The sky continued to pour vigorously and thunder occasionally. Yamato was curled up in his bed mewing. Bull fell asleep on the wrong end of the bed, tightly clinging to a brown stuffed bear missing one button eye.

"It is time... Operation Shadow Allies." Enjyu smirked, as the rain blew around them. His dark cloak he was wearing flipped and tore into the wind.

He merely smiled greedily to himself. Li and Wen were checking their B-daman. Sigma smirked, his B-daman tightly clenched in his fist; it lit up as thunder struck in the sky. The Shadow Alliance was ready to assault the small cottage inhabited by a small group of people.

"I hope Ababa knows what his new master is talking about." He turns and looks at all his squad. "We are to retrieve Bull Borgnine." The group looked at him still focusing through the heavy rain.

"What happened to retrieving Cobalt Saber?" Retorted Sigma with a hand on his waist. "Have we been wasting our time trying to get that worthless B-daman, just for master Ababa to change his mind!" The rest of the group looked equally upset.

Enjyu smirked and then cross-examined Sigma. "Yes, but we are to do as Ababa says whether we agree or not. So shut up and get ready." Enjyu looked toward the house, the wind now blowing against his face.

Bull continued to snore and Yamato was curled up once again. Another glass shattering sound echoed to his room. Yamato lazily got up rubbing his eyes. "Hey Bull, enough with the milk."

Bull slowly came to and yawned looking over at Yamato. The stuffed bear seemed to take a breath now that he was free from the death vice Bull had put on him. "It wasn't me, honest!" Bull looked worried that Yamato might shout at him.

Yamato slipped out of his bed, followed by Bull, the two went outside to find a single B-daball rocking back and forth on the wooden floor. A perfect circle with some cracks around it proved it came from outside. A little puddle had formed where the rain dripped through. It was also quite cold right there; Yamato took only a step back as a B-daball flew through every single one of the windows in the house. Yamato only backed up as Wen busted through the window in front of them.

"Hello, Yamato; Bull." He smirked as Li flipped through another window.

Sigma rolled through Yamato's window in his room, taking a step out into the hallway. Enjyu used his B-daman Lightning Kahn to blow down the back door, he confidently waltzed in. Bull's hair flared up and turns to its crimson glory. Both Yamato and Bull had two guys to take on by there self.

"We just want to see if Bull could come out and play" Enjyu smirked and lightly chuckled as Bull smirked.

"Yeah, sure! Wanna play? Well play this!" Bull fired a B-daball from Helio Breaker making Enjyu fire one from his Lightning Kahn to barely deflect it.

"I still think you're not worth the time." Sigma chuckled as the two began firing their B-daballs at Bull who was miraculously able to defend himself quite well.

Yamato continued to fire at Wen and Li who were firing back at a rapid and growing pace. Li threw some charka spells that caused some of the floor to break and Yamato's leg to fall through. Enjyu fired at the ceiling above Bull while Sigma kept him busy. Bull fired a power shot at Sigma and it shattered his B-daman into pieces. Suddenly a large rafter fell on top of Bull knocking him unconscious. The crimson hair faded to the smooth dark hair. Bull rested peacefully again.

Yamato struggled to get free, but his leg was fractured after the fall. Li and Wen turned and jumped out their perspective windows and Enjyu put Bull on his shoulder. Sigma growled and cursed at Bull for breaking his B-daman. He gathered the pieces and left behind Enjyu.

"You did an excellent job, all of you." Ababa chuckled looking at Bull's unconscious form on the floating table. "Bull will make an excellent ally. According to my master, we have a special drug called Magna Stimulant that will make his alter ego become enraged and always be in that form."

The group watched Ababa inject Bull with some of the red liquid into his arm. Bull winced and his body had several convulsions until finally his hair turned to the flaming crimson color, his breathing seemed paced and harder than a normal sleeping person's.

"Arise Shadow Bull!" Ababa acted as if he was raising the dead as Bull awoke, his eyes intense and focused. Both glowed a deadly red. "Ah, perfect."

Bull stood up and Ababa gave him a different B-daman. It looked like Helio Breaker, except black and red and the horns were silver and pointing up. It's B-daballs were gray as well.

"I give you, Shadow Breaker." Ababa smirked at the modified and powerfully charged B-daman. He scanned Bull's smirking face.

"Who do I crush first?" Ababa smiled pleased as Bull held the B-daman tightly.

-End

This chapter is slightly longer than my other chapters, which is still cool. You like? Yes, no, maybe? Tell me in your review. Also tell me what you would think about a Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Battle B-daman cross over. Reviews are appreciated, so are tips and criticism.


	4. Enter Fallen Raven

Remialcsid: I od ton nwo namad-B. m'I ginxim siht pu a tib. (See bottom of story for details.)

Author's Note: Okay, I'm go to talk about some of the reviews. 1. Yamato's name is spelled with an A; I think I spell it that way unless in my first chapter I was inconsistent. 2. I know its Shadow Alliance, if you read the chapters I say Shadow Alliance a lot, the chapter was purposely named Operation: Shadow Allies because they recruited Bull. 3. Thanks for the reviews, I only write when I get 1 or 2 reviews. On another note, my last chapter practically doubled my total words, which is sweet. Thanks everyone for helping me make this a really awesome series. Any questions, comments, or complaints are welcome.

The sun rose from the sky, parting the shadows and everyone started their day again. Birds warmed the silence with their humming and chirping. Yamato's mom yawned stretching in her long bed. The blankets were lightly wrapped around her probably from a struggle in her sleep. She stood up and dizzily walked out her door.

"Ahhhhh!" She wailed in horror seeing Yamato lay on the ground, unconscious from the pain. She continued to scream for another half an hour until she realized she had to help him out.

Armada flopped out of his room; his fur ragged and messed up. He roared as he yawned and his stomach growled. He looked over fruitlessly and saw her bawling with Yamato in her arms, a large wound on his leg.

"What happened Yamato?" She whimpered talking to her unconscious son. "Please tell mommy. Who did this?" She whimpers, she bit her lip and started crying again.

"Where's Bull?" Armada looked around questioningly. He wallowed into their room and noticed all the windows busted. "Someone must've broken in and taken him."

Armada didn't go back to Yamato and his mom; he waddled into the kitchen to make sure the invaders didn't steal any of his precious food. He sighed in relief as the food was still waiting for him to consume. Mie looked up with a passionate glare.

"I'm going to kick the butts of who ever did this to Yamato." She growled with her fist up. Determined, she stood up and the doll-like Yamato rolled off her lap and hit the floor with a thud. "Oh, I'm sorry Yamato."

"Calm down, Mie. It'll be okay" He patted her on the back reassuringly, she merely upper cutted him almost through the roof.

"Okay? You think he'll be okay? I'll show you ok!" She had a feverish temper as Armada recovered from the huge blow.

"We need to find the Shadow Alliance, they've taken Bull. That's our first problem. Yamato is hurt and Bull is gone. Didn't Gray go into the Dread Desert for training?" He scratched his furry chin several times, his ear twitching. "Hmm. I think Terry went to his old home town, he said his family was sick."

The sun had now lifted off and the day now had momentum. The sky was a careless blue and the limbs of trees seemed to reach out toward the vast heat and light source. A light wind blew by as the cloaked figure stood on a hilltop. His hat and torn cloak flipped around, his hand grasped his hat and his mouth could be seen with a dark smirk.

He jumped off the large pillar landing and continued to walk toward the house that was so familiar. He reached out and grasped the door handle and stepped inside. Armada looked up at him.

"Is it really you?" Armada stood in disbelief as the man took off his hat and his long golden hair shined from the incoming light.

Ababa merely smiled, watching Bull as he fired B-daballs at targets. The computer marked his stats as he rapid fired past the scanners. Enjyu's eyes focused on the screen showing the power status off the charts. He merely pouted looking around; his Lightning Kahn seemed to also glow with rage, feeding off Enjyu's anger.

"He probably couldn't hit the broad side of a B-daman." Chuckled Enjyu, but when Ababa laughed he turned to look at the computer. "What's so funny?" The accuracy level was also way above normal levels.

"B-dafire! Shadow Breaker, Merciless Shatter Shot!" He fired a B-daball, although it didn't fire normally.

The ball was enveloped in a large purple aura and tore a gigantic ditch in the steel B-dafield. The computer merely shut down and then caught fire after attempting to calculate the power and accuracy of the shot. Enjyu growled in disbelief as Ababa laughed his head off.

"Time for his challenge..." Ababa said slowly. "In case of emergencies, I need a person to take my place if anything is to happen to me." He smirked as Enjyu waited his arms crossed. "The winner between you and Bull will be heir to my position under our leader."

Enjyu laughed out loud. "Him? Our leader? Psht... Don't even get me started." He smirked again, but was surprised at Ababa's seriousness. "Who is our leader anyway?"

Ababa merely nodded as the large steel door opened, revealing the path to the B-Daman stadium that had quickly flipped over to replace the destroyed one. The two stared each other down. Bull's vicious eyes met the ones of Enjyu's malice.

"3...2...1 B-Dafire!" Ababa called out behind the protected shield as the two started firing at high speeds.

Bull was easily able to dodge Enjyu and shoot back at the same time. Enjyu struggled valiantly. He winced as he took a hit in the knuckle so he wouldn't lose the round. This meant a lot to Enjyu, he had to become the most powerful or all of his training was for naught. He lost focus for only a second, as the purple flaming B-daball shatters his B-daman and Enjyu wailed out in pain.

"I won. You stink, how dare you call yourself a member of the Shadow Alliance!" Bull remarked smirking at the still hurt Enjyu.

Ababa wondered why after several moments, Enjyu was still screaming in pain. A few tests proved the shot broke his B-daman and both of his hands at the same time. Every single bone was broken into many pieces. Bull was laughing cruelly at the results knowing he one day would rule the Shadow Alliance.

"It's been awhile." The now taller and stronger Gray stood with his eyes shining in the sun.

The now tall young man's hair grew down to his waist area; his cloak was torn and tattered. His B-daman was also very different. He held up the wicked B-daman, Fallen Raven Hurricane. He smirked; his face rough and worn from the sands and his clothes mimicked the roughness. He looked around noticing the damage.

He sighed and put a hand on his hip and looked at Armada. "What happened?" He continued around the room, seeing Mie comforting the fallen Yamato.

Armada also sighed and looked down scratching his head. "Several of the Shadow Alliance members broke in and hurt Yamato pretty bad." He sighed again, his stomach rumbling. "They also kidnapped Bull. I have a really bad feeling about this."

With the news of Bull's disappearance, Gray merely sat his worn hat on his head and turned to leave. His foot steps in a steady beat as he left outside into the hot and windy day. He continued walking, he knew where the Shadow Alliance was, and he was ready to get Bull back. He smirked at the sun, pulling down his hat.

His B-daman's black coat shined in the thick dusty wind, he eventually made it to a small woods area and found a small pond. He sat next to it for a break when suddenly, his eyes tensed and he back flipped behind a large rock just in time for several B-daballs to make large holes in it.

"Hiding again, Gray?" Chuckled Wen as he leaped down from a tree and stepped toward Gray's position, his B-daman aimed.

Li merely chuckled taking a slightly longer route to the side, both nodded and fired behind the rock at the same time, his hat was the only thing there. "Where'd he go, Wen?" Asked Li baffled.

"Here!" Gray came from the large boulder above the lake aiming his B-daman, he fired four shots, and it only took two to shatter Bakuso and another two to destroy Rakuso. The two brothers are stumped at the power of Gray.

Li throws a spell and a lot of smoke floats as the two escape without their B-daman. Through the smoke, Gray chuckles to himself.

"No one knows what I have in store for them..." His eyes flare crimson red for merely a second.

-End

So how was this chapter? I think it's pretty long which is cool. Thanks for the reviews and it sucks it takes like 24 hours until they post these things. I rather have instant updates and stuff. What do you think about a story that has two chapters just one for the story of Gray's personal training and the origins of Fallen Raven Hurricane. Also, do you think that's a cool name? I made it up myself. The other story will be about Terry, but I can't do that one because you don't know how he is going to fit into the story yet. Thanks for the reviews again. This is my biggest chapter at 1,604 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own B-daman. I'm mixing it up a bit. (It's also at the top but backwards. It was just for fun. 


	5. Myth of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own B-daman or any of the peoples within their twisted world. 

Author's Note: This is second to final chapter. Finally! I'm going to up the rating from K to K+ due to these past few events. Anyway, I won't post the final chapter (which is done BTW) until there are at least 20 reviews. I can't be writing this stuff and no one cares.

The clouds seemed to become silent, drifting in a single direction. A single drop of water fell from the sky, like an angels tear. The swift gust caused the trees to undulate and moan. The silence was shattered by the dirge-like sounds of the heavy drizzle. The plants drank, the ground absorbed, and the worlds worries seemingly washed off and drained. A surreal setting was formed.

Through the deep forests, vast hallows, and a dark swamp was a massive temple-like structure. The walls were a forever gray and the once deep runes on the walls were worn by weather. A large stone door stood at the entranceway blocking any intruders from disturbing its secrets.

A hooded figure walked out of the dark swamp area, his boots covered in mud and his face and long blonde hair wet from the down pour of rain. He approached the side of the door and put his hand on a block of no particular interest. The massive door slides upward slowly were making sounds of the stones grinding against each other. The figure stepped into the building, his eyes could be seen blue and then flicker a red only as a thunder bolt struck in the sky.

The maroon cat sat at his chair in the temple surveying his servants as the man entered through the main passageway. The cat stood, his golden eyes slightly surprised. He merely bowed and his servants turned to see who it was. They all turned to him aiming their B-daman.

The figure smirked and walked past them all to the cat. "I have returned, Ababa. You may take your spot among the servants." The cat's face was hiding anger as best as it could. Him, a servant!

"Why, er um... Yes master." Ababa merely turned and walked down the steps and sat alongside Enjyu, Li, Wen, Sigma, and Bull.

Enjyu abruptly stood up, his fist clenched painfully. "Gray! What the heck? Your not our leader!"

The figure smirked; he slid his hat off and sat it to the side of his large throne. The figure was in fact Gray. His long blonde hair rested against the stone chair, his arms lightly rested on the sidepieces and his B-daman sat in a perfectly carved spot in the chair. He slightly crossed his leg still smiling, his eyes flicked again.

B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL

The rain had just started to pour as Armada watched out the window. He stared silently at the cars, ten feet below. Another ambulance pulled up into the hospital's drive way with its lights spinning. Armada turned to see Mie patiently watching Yamato, who was lying unconscious in bed. A doctor stepped in and lightly knocked on the wall to tell them he was there. He walked to the foot of Yamato's bed and picked up a clipboard and read some papers.

He slightly coughed and cleared his throat. "Ms. Delgado?" He looked around as Mie practically leapt from her seat to hear the news. "Hello, I am Doctor Octavius."

She shook his hand and slightly bowed smiling. "I am Mie Delgado. Please, call me Mie. How is Yamato?" She looked slightly concerned, but it faded when the doctor smiled.

"He'll make a full recovery. He may have minor leg pains for a few weeks and be in shock for awhile, but that's the extent of his problems." He confidently put the clipboard into the bed's holder. "Now, Ms. Delgado you need to get some rest. A nurse told me you've been up for two days now. Get something to eat too, okay?" He nodded at her smiling and left the room confidently.

Mie looked at the floor, her eyes were blood shot from crying and Armada's fur was messy from his long nights. Yamato started to grumble and shift around in his bed. He mumbled some words and looked like he was in pain. Mie moved over to the bed to watch him. Armada fallowed closely.

Everything was dark except a single glowing light. Two majestic wings with feathers spread out and an aura spread from them. His hand reached out, but not to Yamato, but to a young girl. She had short blonde hair, but he couldn't clearly see her face. Suddenly, a figure leapt in the way and the hand seemed to shock the figure then drop him to the ground, lifeless. Yamato ran toward the conflict, a second before he awoke he saw Enjyu lying on the ground.

Mie cheered slightly and giggled. "He's waking up!" Armada laughed to himself also as Yamato opened his eyes to the bright florescent light above.

Yamato yawned and then stretched a little more and smiled big. His head hurt slightly and he couldn't feel his leg, they must have had him on pain reducers. He was hungry and felt tired still. Armada smiled confidently and hanged Yamato a present.

"It's a get well present, Yamato." He smiled confidently as Yamato thanked him and opened it up.

The package was covered in yellow and blue wrapping paper with a big green bow. He started to untie the bow, but instead tore it apart and under the wrapping was a stone case. He took off the lid and inside was a B-daman. Yamato's eyes widened at the marvelous invention.

"I call it, Cobalt Buster Saber." Armada stated with confidence still smiling and scratching the back of his head.

The B-Daman's design was different from any other Yamato had seen. It was silver and blue; its cannon was slightly longer than Cobalt Saber. It had large shoulder pads; its feet seemed to have a special material to help it slide when on a field. The eyes of the B-daman had a shining glow to them adding to the confident emerald color.

Yamato nodded. "Thank you so much, Armada." He smirked and laughed to himself. "The Shadow Alliance doesn't stand a chance now."

Armada nodded again. "This B-daman is special because you can make it specialize in any area by changing its front accessory." Yamato noted the several parts in the box along with it.

Mie smiled too and watched Yamato pretend to shoot B-daballs. "What a great kid." Thought Mie to herself.

B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL

The group of Shadow Alliance members continued to sit still and watch their new leader triumphantly stares at his nails to see how well they were attended. The leader smirked slightly and looked down.

Examine them all he explained: "I am called Mythos. To you, I am Master Myth. I am an ancient spirit that was locked away into the Dreaded Desert. I was once a tyrant that ruled all with my legendary B-daman." He paced back and forth and continued.

"Gray found my tomb during his training. He was tired and almost dead. I promised to help him live if he would let me live within him. A mistake on his part was when he agreed. Now, I am back to be your leader." He smirked again to himself. "Alas, I am not at full power and I require pure souls to fully restore myself and that is where you all come in."

He stared at each of them and smiled again to himself. "Ababa has informed me that you are all capable of recovering some of these souls for me. So he will assign you all a place to find the purist soul possible. And that is all." He abruptly turns and walks into the shadows behind his chair and is gone.

Ababa weakly stood up and went a few steps up and stopped before reaching the throne and turned. "Bull, you are to go to Yamato's home town and collect someone." Bull laughed out loud in a cocky tone and then ran into the shadows towards the entrance.

"Enjyu you are to bring me someone from Neon City." Enjyu snorted and walked away slowly. "Wen and Li, find me someone who lives near the mountains." The two run off instantly. "Sigma, stay here and watch for intruders. Master and I have some work to do."

Siama growled, but sat back down on the floor as Ababa turned and left into the darkness behind the throne.

B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL

Bull traveled up a steep hillside, grunting and smirking to himself. Soon, he could become strong enough to destroy this 'myth' of a legend. On top of the hill he admired the sky. The clouds had become a fatal blue and the breeze was gentle. His yellow cape ruffled in the wind, he looked down and saw the small town.

The birds were flying through the sky and the sun beamed down on the fields below bull. For a second, he felt happy and warm inside. A chill went down his spine, a scream. He remembered glass shattering and several people coming after him. Something fell and then; his memory faded. He surveyed the area before unsuccessfully walking down the hill since his feet built up speed and he was practically running down the hill at a faster speed than his legs could go.

Bull managed to pull off a stop at the front of the village. It was slightly bigger now that he was there. He entered the busy streets, many people began offering their goods to sell. Bull pushed through the crowd trying to find the purist one of them all. Then he saw her.

The blonde hair girl nodded and gave the man several apples. "That'll be five B-dabucks." Said Leanna politely. Bull smirked to himself as he walked to her. "Oh, hello Bull!" She smiled at the familiar friend, not noticing his glowing red eyes.

He cleared his throat slightly. "Leanna, Gray is in trouble! You have to come with me at once!" He chuckled as she nodded in concern; he had played his role perfectly.

The two left the town behind, walking ever so closely toward Myth's grasp.

B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL

The sky became much darker as night began its life cycle. The moon had already made an impression that hovered in the air. Enjyu was crouched over on a rock staring at the city, now the lights of it shining greater than ever. Red, blue, green, and yellow neon lights seemingly drifted above the city.

He stood up and walked slowly down to the town, his red hair flickered in the now-cool wind. His eyes examined all the people, none of them will would do. His eyes gazed up the fake carriage that rode the princess and her father around.

Bull fired that shot and broke his hands; it's only fair that he gets revenge thought Enjyu. He walked close to the carriage and fired a B-daball and the door shattered, he took a step in. The father and daughter were both screaming their heads off. Enjyu knocked both of them out promptly and put Karat on his back. He laughed to himself as he carried her away, as he took a step from the city all of the lights shut down and the city went into chaos. Enjyu was more proud of this than concerned.

B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL

Wen and Li have made it their business to make it as far as they could get from the Shadow Alliance HQ. Confused and tired of changing leaders constantly, the two decide to recruit some help against the Shadow Alliance.

Li shook his head looking around. "Explain this to me, Wen." This caught Wen's attention. "Why are we still heading toward the mountains?" Wen smirked to himself.

"I heard Yamato and Armada talking about Terry being there." He shrugged. "We are going there to ask him to help us against this Myth guy." The two nodded in agreement.

They were going down a high way in the back of a truck. An older man agreed to give them a ride for fifteen B-dabucks. It was a steal to Wen and Li. According to Armada, the village in the mountains was one of many ninjas and wise philosophers of B-daman. Terry was a descendant of those people and when his father became ill, he left to go help the family.

The truck arrived at the foot of the massive mountain. Wen and Li step out and admire the huge climb. A convenient path spirals along side the mountain. Li pays the driver and the two start their hike up the mountain. Darkness had consumed the path way and they walked blindly along. As they were a few hundred feet from the ground, small torch-like posts were along the road all the way up to the top. Tired, Wen and Li stopped for the night and camped.

The next morning was a rude awakening when both were awakened in a cage and an older man had poked them with a stick. Wen and Li awakened quickly noticing their new surroundings.

"Umm... Wen... Where are we?" Li looked over at Wen slightly panicking.

Wen looked around at the civilized village and the symbols on flags that blew in the wind. "We must be in Terry's village." Wen looked at the villager with the stick. "Excuse me, do you know Terry?"

The villager crossed his arms smirking at the two. A large pillar of smoke billows from a nearby fire and several villagers are doing their everyday business. Terry runs up to the cages to see them, his hair is short and spiky.

"Wen and Li! Aye, what are you doing up there?" He looked surprised at the two, the villager standing there grunted and walked off.

Wen was about to talk, but Terry pulled the lock and the suspended cage dropped onto the ground knocking the air out of the two brothers. They got out of the cage and told Terry the entire story of Myth and how he is gathering souls. They also told him about Yamato and his injuries. Then they explained Bull's situation.

Terry began to think about the situation. "Let's go back to Yamato and get him. Then you guys can lead us to the Shadow Alliance HQ." He smirked and then smiled brightly. "Then we'll take'em on!" Wen and Li both nodded.

The three began racing down the mountainside hoping to find an easy way to the hospital Yamato was in. Terry could only hope his training paid off.

B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL

Gray sat upright in his throne, his eyes not looking straight, but down as if he was asleep. "Ababa..." The cat stumbled up near the foot of the throne and took a weak bow. "It seems everyone has their own plans to defeat me." Ababa looked surprised.

Ababa continued to stay low. "What do you mean master? My loyal members are trying to betray your excellence?" His tail slightly twitched.

"Yes, Ababa." He smiled to himself. "Enjyu and Bull plan on taking me on. While Li and Wen are recruiting Terry and Yamato." He chuckled slightly to Ababa's surprise. "The fools do not stand a chance. One soul is all I need to power Legend. The more I have, the more stronger my B-daman will be." He slightly laughed again. Ababa continued to stay low, hoping not to be blamed for any of the treason.

"Leave me Ababa." He slightly flicked his hand in a shooing manner. Ababa scurried away through the two large doors and back into the main area of the head quarters.

"When the skies turn dark and the rain pours. You lose your friends and you become lost. Death isn't so much your fear now, it is your memories. For they can betray you in an instant or lead you to the truth."

-End

I was going to make this the final chapter, but it got too long. I'll post the second part after my reviews hits like 20. Once that happens and I post it, that's the final chapter. So, people encourage your friends to review.


	6. The Transition

The large temple structure was lit for a second when lightning filled the sky fallowed by the tumbling roar chasing it. Gray smirked to himself, his eyes flickered a blood red for a instant and then turned to their deep blue. The storm continued to pour outside, allowing shadows to sweep the surrounding area. The temple once again was breached by a soaked Bull. Sigma woke up suddenly, half-asleep eyes scanning the intruder. Bull walked past him chuckling.

"Aww... Did I wake up the guard dog?" He smirked at the growling Sigma. "Your worthless to the Shadow Alliance without a B-daman, why don't you go home?" Bull examined Sigma, feeding off his anger.

Sigma stood, clenching his fist. "Because, I'm the strongest of all the Shadow Alliance members. Plus, the master will surely give me a new B-daman to replace the one you destroyed."

Bull's eyes widened. There was a scream, shattering, and several figures closing in on him. He fired a super shot at one and the figure's B-daman disolved, it cursed at him. Then something fell and he forgot. Bull came back to the present time, and growled walking past Sigma carring Leanna on his back into his master's room. Master Myth sat on the throne, his leg still crossed and his hat to the side. He smiled at the offering. Bull kneeled while gently sitting her down on the stone floor.

Mythos licked his lips. "Excellent. I am pleased Bull, I shall wait for Enjyu, Wen, and Li all to return before absorbing all of the souls." He continued to examine the young girl. "You may leave now..." As Bull turned the door to the head quarters could be heard opening slowly.

B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL

Wen, Li, and Terry all smiled as they ran down the street and saw the illuminous sign of the hospital in the distance. The three had run for several days and were tired and drained. Wen and Li couldn't stop thinking about the concenquences if Yamato and Terry were defeated by Mythos. Finally the group arrived at the hosptial and found Yamato's room.

Yamato had finished his jello and looked over seeing the group. "Hey Terry!" Mie and Armada stood up, delighted to see his polished face. "I'm glad your here, you need to check out my awesome B-daman." Terry grumbled slightly and Yamato was surprised after Wen and Li entered too.

Terry shook his head. "Aye, not right now mate." He nodded again, his eyes beaming with seriousness. "Gray has been possessed by a evil spirit, he plans on taking innocent souls to power the ultimate B-daman."

The group was silent as Terry explained the entire situation. Wen and Li both nodded in agreement with some of Terry's statements as he talked, Yamato smirked and held up the new B-daman. Terry smirked too and the group made a plan.

Terry and Yamato nodded. "Right, we leave tomarrow morning for the Shadow Alliance HQ." Smirked Yamato as the group slightly cheered, but then went silent as Yamato fell over into his bed asleep again. Terry laughed and the three B-daplayers slept in the guest rooms of the hospital.

The next morning, the sun was already blazing and making up for all the water that the clouds had sheded the previous day. Yamato, Terry, Wen, and Li all stood outside the hospital staring at the long road infront of them. Armada came out, looking very tired.

B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL

Enjyu huffed and puffed, the weight of Karat on his back wasn't helping on his long hike from Neon City to the temple. His legs gave out and he sat her next to a large boulder. He looked over to the small pond that was in the hollow, several acres from the dark swamps. He slid off his clothes and stepped into it and floated around, getting his blazing hair wet. He relaxed.

He smirked to himself. "It won't hurt this Myth guy if I take a quick break to relax." He floated more, admiring the blowing trees. He let out a low yawn that was almost a roar and then left the world behind.

He was standing in a dark world, the buildings surrounding him were gray and crushed. The windows were all missing, the sky glowed a crimson red. He was stunned by the place he was in. Just being there made him feel like it was feeding on his soul. In the distance, a large tower was erected high into the war driven heavens. He growled and began to shout, but everything froze and he awoke in the water, he opened his eyes. Everything was blue and he felt drained, he suddenly kicked up and filled himself with air again.

He grumbled. "Man, last time I fall asleep in the water." He got out and dressed, before she could wake up, he cracked her again on the back of the neck and picked her up.

He forged his way to the Shadow Alliance and opened the large stone door. He walked in slowly and enter Mythos' room. Inside, Bull waited. The two stared at each other. Enjyu admired Leanna on the floor while Bull fought a smile from seeing Karat. This moment turned from a calm mood to a ferious argument. Bull didn't want Karat to be taken and Enjyu, although not wanting to admit it, didn't want to see Leanna suffer the fate he had planned for Karat.

The two glared at each other again, ready to fight, but Mythos stood from his throne. "Men, settle down. You cannot be bound to such worthless creatures." The two looked over at him, their eyes sharp with a grimace

B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL B-DAFIRE BULL

The two brothers took the B-daman from Armada and amazed at the quality. "I present to you Zakuso and Raikuso." The two wowed at their new B-daman. "Their almost the same, just upgraded at what they do best." Explained Armada.

Wen and Li nodded. "Thank you very much, sir." Nodded Wen, nudging Li to do the same.

Li also stumbled on his words quickly. "Er, Um.. Yes, thank you!" He bowed slightly and Armada waved as the group quickly left.

He scratched his head as his stomach growled in frustration. "Man, I'm hungry..." He lightly chuckled, but turned to see the blazing eyes of Mie.

"That's all you think about!" She stompped off into the street toward her home in the desert area.

The small party continued to rush as fast as they could, they couldn't allow Mythos to drain the souls from any people. Eventually, the came across the dark and wise forests. The forest seemed deep and a light only shined at one point through the forest. While standing infront of the dense wooded area, you could feel the ancient energies and taste the wisdom the trees each held from years of standing. They moaned and creeked as wind blew through their leaf-less branches.

Yamato shivered. "This place gives me the creeps, let's pass through quickly..." The group agreed and passed through the relic-like forest quickly. On through was a wooded hallow.

A large boulder and a small pond was in the small peaceful environment. The pond shined with a brillance and the rocks showed wethering from the ages of rain it endured. The group had little time to admire the out of place haven. Through the hollow they found a swamp. It's thick lands were hard to traverse.

Terry nodded, Li and Wen did the same. Yamato smirked and readyed himself. The group stared down the large stone temple, near them. The gray skies seemed to swirl around the tower. Inside, Mythos smirked to himself.

END

One more chapter after this... I said last time the last chapter was this one,  
but I never finished it. So this is what I finished in a 2 week period. Then I left it alone for several months. Sorry guys. 


	7. Desperate Ending

Disclaimer: Me Not Own This TV Show! Me No Like You!

Author's Note: Back in action! Read this and at the end will be details

About my next B-daman story!

Mythos smirked to himself. "It is almost time..." Enjyu and Bull both

Stared up at their leader.

Enjyu was impatient. "Master, sir! I'd like to ask you not to sacrifice

Leanna!" Bull growled at him.

"No! He's going to spare Karat!" Bull continued to steam.

Mythos stood. "Silence fools!" He smiled as the two calmed down. "Ties

to love, friends, and other obstacles will only prevent you from

reaching your full potential."

Both Bull and Enjyu took a moment to think about what their new master

had said. They stared at each other, crossed their arms, and then looked

d away.

Yamato, Wen, Li, and Terry all entered the temple and walked past the

sleeping Sigma. A strange door was at the top of a set of stairs. The

group approached it and the door opened. Inside, was Mythos and his

allies.

Yamato growled and stepped forward to say something, but a barrier

shocked him and sent him back a couple of feet.

"Yamato!" Terry went back to help his friend up.

Once up, Yamato avoided the barrier and lifted his fist. "Mythos! Free

our friends now!"

Mythos merely snickered as a beam came down shining on Leanna, energy

began to drift away from her unconscious body. Enjyu stared in anger,

but looked away.

"Excellent." Mythos smiled and began to absorb Karat's energy.

The draining process was complete, but Bull was staring into space.

A crash, a scream, something falling... A cat-like figure, something

about berserk... Darkness. His eyes widened slightly as Karat was

drained. Mythos had a soul green aura swirling around him, as his

B-daman he pulled out began to glow.

"Behold! Come forth, Suffering Cyclone!" He laughed like a maniac as

the blade glowed and was transformed from a stone B-daman to a modern

one with a intricate design. He smiled at the group. "It is not fully

powered just yet. Come forth Wen and Li, two on one... Direct hit

battle."

Without any warning, Wen and Li were sucked through the barrier and to

a floating platform with a B-daman arena on it. Wen and Li pulled out

their new B-daman and Mythos smiled as he set his B-daman there.

The match started. The two brothers used their specialty to assault

Mythos who was able to dodge all 15 of their shots. He smiled and

laughed and even looked away, yawning as he dodged their shots.

"It is my turn! Thunder Of 1000 Tormented Souls!" All the shots that

had been fired seemed to float around and the B-daman rapidly fired its

8 shots and then all of Wen and Li's shots.

As they came out of the launcher them seemed to be moving at a super

slow speed. Suddenly, they dissappeared and Wen and Li's B-daman

shattered and turned into dust. Mythos' attack had torn space and time

and destroyed Wen and Li's B-daman. Suddenly the light shined down on

them and their souls joined the two current souls.

Mythos turned to the group of heroes, Terry was terrified and Yamato

was glaring with a fierce anger. The temple door could be heard as

Sigma, Armada, and Mie entered.

"I cannot have disturbances!" Shouted Mythos as the three new entrants

were absorbed into the B-daman, causing both the B-daman and Mythos'

aura to grow. "Terry, it is your turn!" He smiled as the helpless child

was sucked into the barrier and forced onto the platform.

Terry was nervous, anxious, drained, and unprepared for this battle.

The one thing he could do was to get out Winged Ninja and hope he

didn't lose. With a gulp, he started the battle by firing off some

shots which Mythos had no problem dodging.

"Soul drain!" A beam from Mythos' eyes blast Terry's eyes and he is

weaken to the point of a drowsy state. Mythos finished him off and

added the soul to his collection.

Yamato was furious, but would that help against the cheating tyrant. To

Yamato, the only thing that was worse than a super powerful villain, was

a super power villain that cheated. Yamato stood up, he was ready, and

entered the arena.

The battle started off with many shots fired off, both of the

competitors dodging shots and firing. Mythos got impatient quickly when

his tactics were read by Yamato's new B-daman. He smiled and his eyes

glowed. Enjyu growled and jumped up.

"Soul Drain!" He fired the beam and Enjyu leaped in the way, being

absorbed into the B-daman and it left Mythos surprised.

"B-dafire!" Screamed Yamato, firing a B-dablast that practically

destroyed the ground of the stadium, Mythos was barley able to dodge

the shot which blew up part of the wall behind them.

Mythos chuckled. "It is time for you to lose!"

He smiled again as he fired 10 shots in a row and hid an 11th shot

perfectly behind one, Yamato dodged them all, except the last one. The

last shot hit his B-daman and he sighed... It didn't break. Until

moments later, the B-daman showed signs of cracking and then shattered.

Yamato was speechless at the maniacal laughter of Mythos who proceeded

to absorbing Yamato.

"I have done it! I am the ultimate B-daman master ever!" He laughed

again, until Bull stepped unto the platform. "What is this Bull?"

Bull merely smiled and began to prepare Helio Breaker, the unshadowed

version. Mythos glared and fires a beam to absorb his soul, but when he

finished draining Bull, he still stood except he lost the red glow in

his eyes.

"I thank you!" Laughed the crazed Bull. "You merely peeled off that

icky shadow shell! Now for your demise against the true ultimate

B-dachampion!" Mythos laughed and they began another encounter.

The arena appeared to heal itself as the two stared each other down.

Bull merely smiled and started off by firing many shots at great

speeds, Mythos is forced to put effort into his dodges.

As the battle continues, Bull's super personality is giving Mythos a

run for his money.

"How did you become this powerful?" Grumbled Mythos as he fired more

rounds that were dodged.

As Bull fired a super shot, it grazes his B-daman. "That was too

close! Soul Drain!" He fires the beam and drains Bull's soul, but

instead of disappearing, the light sided Bull remains. "His soul must

be too innocent to steal!"

Bull plays around and laughs as Mythos fires his shots at him, Bull

continues to phase in and out of thinking. Mythos is angered and not

thinking clearly because of Bull. Eventually, Bull decides to fire and

misses completely. The ball flies off the board, hits a rock, bounces

up, and then lands on Gray's hat rolls around, falls off and hits his

B-daman on the top, causing Mythos to lose the round.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo." Mythos glows and then many glowing green

lights fly from him and reform into people, one goes into Bull

restoring both of his personalities.

With that, Gray lands on the ground. Hopefully unconscious. Everyone is,

and pull sighs. "Guess it's nap time!" Bull takes time to unroll his

nappy time blanket and lays on it. With a sigh, he is asleep.

A couple of days later, when everyone finally wakes up, the group talks

about the events. Leanna walks to Gray's body and shakes it. He is

cold. She lays her head on him and cries. The group looks down.

"The power must have been to much for his body." Armada nods to

himself.

The group sighs and it is silent until the temple begins to collapse.

Enjyu lifts Gray, but Leanna tells him to leave Gray there. Armada,

Mai, Yamato, Terry, Wen, Li, Sigma, Karat, Bull, Leanna, and Enjyu all

rush through the entrance and escape as the temple collapses into the

swamp. It begins to rain.

It is a dreary day. A day that is full of death, chance, and prelude.

And although the heroes swore to change their ways, to make it a better

future, it is a lesson forgotten in time. This was the story of Bull.

The moral of the story is thus, you do not need super powers or greater

strength to defeat your worst fears. You need yourself, and that is

all.

The End

EPILOGUE

Yamato is in his backyard watching the sun pass by, the grass is

shaking from the wind. It whistles between the branches of the nearby

trees. He smells the air and sighs. Bull is at his own home in the

desert, he sits Helio Breaker on a platform on his shelf. He smiles and

goes to make himself a PBJ sandwich.

Leanna visits the grave of Gray every day and thinks about him dearly.

She smiles to herself, hoping that one day they could recover his body

and place it in the ground under his stone. The sun sets giving the

stone a shadow facing her.

Enjyu sits his B-daman down and sighs. He stares at it and thinks about

all of the deeds he has done in the past. He crushes his B-daman,

sighing to himself. "Next time, It'll truly be mine."

It is dark outside... Armada is inside his own warm home along with his

many pet cats. He is devising a new system, something totally new. He

pulls the ripcord and the top spins around in a circle. "Very

interesting..."

Deep in the forests, past the hallows, through the swamps, lie the

ruins of Mythos' temple. The swamp around it bubbles in one spot, a

hand reaches out and grasps the wet mud solid ground. It clinches some

dirt.

The End Of The Epilogue

Preview Of Next Story:  
It has been 7 years since the events of B-dafire Bull... A completely

new style of B-dabatling has become the rage. This new rage has

extended from Japan to many countries such as Mexico, the USA, Canada,

France, Germany, Great Britain, Iceland, Russia, and even China. Every

country now has elite training grounds for this revolutionary system.

The B-Daman Revolution Intercontinental Championships -  
BRIC (Pronounced Brick)

Author's Note: Sorry if you didn't like the ending to my story. It is

how I planned it from like, the second chapter. BRIC is going to be my

next project. I'll make up my entirely new crew, except for a few

returning heroes and possibly villains. Hope you enjoyed B-Dafire Bull.

Thanks for your support! 


End file.
